Housemates
by gab95lin
Summary: After Emma moves in with Regina, she finds herself writing her new adventures as Regina's housemate. Emma's POV. Eventually SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like I was gone forever.. Anyways here is this short story. It's going to be a compilation of small dribbles but they all connect with each other. We are going to get to see what living with Regina is like thanks to Emma!**

 **I would appreciate reviews, even if is to tell me how much the story suck! Lots of love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Entry one? Err.. Day 1**

So it's been around six months which equals to 184 days, and 4,416 hours, since my biggest pain in the ass allowed me to move in with her. I mean I can't complain I have a house that has a roof and warm water, but man! She's a hardass. I'm not even kidding, I can't misplace my house keys without hearing about it. I mean I get it, I live with Regina Mills, Mayor and former Evil Queen, but does she really have to get so wordy about every single thing that I do that she does not approve off?

One thing is being her employ and a different one is being her housemate. I'm not sure if I should complain since I started living here I get to see Henry everyday, and I also get to enjoy homemade meals, for which I'm highly grateful. Regina is one if not the best cook I ever met. Every night she cooks dinner because God forbids Henry eats fast food. I see nothing wrong with having a heaven tasting grilled cheese with some hot cocoa or a greasy burger, but Regina insist that with Henry growing up he need nutrients, food that can actually provide him with vitamins, protein and blah blah blah.

I never had any of that growing up and look at me! I'm absolutely healthy and well who am I kidding, I am a hot piece of woman. Still no matter what my cons towards fast food are, Regina is the one to win, which I really, really have no problem since she's the one cooking.

Living in this mansion has probably been one of the highlights of living in Storybroke, there's cable, light, heater, ac, food, but most importably I get to annoy the living hell of Regina. Often when I get here after my shift I leave my boots by the entrance. I remember the first night I did it. I got the longest speech ever the next morning. Need I have to say it was only five am, when her Majesty decided to rudely enter my room, well basically her room since the house it's her, but anyway she was giving me the longest lesson about how much of a beast I am.

"Miss Swan, need I need to remind you that the entrance is not the place to leave your filthy boots" She said as she throw my perfect pair of black high boots to the floor. Ouch!

"Wha- Regina! What the hell" I screamed as I check the clock next to me in my night stand. "It's five sixteen in the morning, what's so important that couldn't wait?"

"Like I said, the entrance is not the place to leave your boots hanging around, if you had manners you would know" I just saw the smirk spread around her face, and I just knew what was coming next "Of course you don't, you were raise like an animal. Good morning Miss Swan" she said closing the door behind her. Yup! She totally was a pain in the ass, I couldn't go back to sleep after that. Two hours of sleep lost thanks to her Majesty.

I don't know, call me delusional if you like, but I'm pretty sure Regina enjoys having me around the house. Just last weekend, Saturday if I'm right, I came home late because I now and then enjoy of girls night out with Rubs, which consist of both of us having a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole, as usual I decided to walk home, the night was not as cold as usual, so it was a pleasant walk, but when I got to the mansion something was off. I knew it had nothing to do with Henry since the kid was having a sleep over at August's house. Every since he got converted into a kid, they have become pretty good friends. Anyways when I got home, there was a certain tension that lingered in the air.

As a normal human being I got worried so I did a quick scan in the bottom floor just to find Regina near the fire place in her office. It was the first time ever I saw Regina wearing a pair of sweat pants, a plain t-shirt, fluffy socks and her hair up in the tinniest pony tail, in the existence of the planet Earth. Okay maybe not that small, but it was short compared to mine! Her face was make up free; I'm not sure if it was the fire place giving her skin that magical glow or if it was the few beers I had, but God did she look breath taking, I stood there just looking at her for what felt years. I don't think I have ever thought of her that way. Okay maybe once… twice.. Okay I always do, but you can't blame a girl for appreciating beauty where there is beauty and we all know that Regina Mills is a fine piece of art. I'm sure that if she was made into a painting she would be the finest of them all… Errr I mean. What. Okay back to my point.

It was late at night and Regina was still up, which is totally usually because she goes to bed everyday at 10. Don't ask me how I know, I just know okay? Okay cool. Anyways she was up and drinking her wine, sitting by the fire place which is something that alarmed so after my small session of staring at her, I decided that the right thing was to check on her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat in the chair opposite from her. My voice draw her out of her memory lane because the facial expression she had told me she hadn't even noticed my presence in the room.

"Miss Swan, back from drinking?" She tried to make it sound like a mock, but she failed miserably.

"Miss me much?" I can't help but to smirk and arc an eyebrow, this is going to be fun I thought to myself.

"Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't miss you even if you were dead" Ouch! Okay that hurt.

"But I would" I'm about to leave the room because obviously her majesty is just fine.

"Miss Swan, wait" She calls me right before I step out of her office, I smile before I turn to face her with a more seriously look displaying in my face.

"What' up?"

She's hesitating for something, "Good night Miss Swan" she tells me this time as she leaves the room. This has been happening as of lately, I can tell there's something that Regina is not telling me. It's like we are playing a mind games, or might as well say that she is playing with me.

But you see, she didn't really show much interest or need of my presence, it was the next day what gave it away. I woke up to the best breakfast ever. She cooked pancakes, with eggs and bacon, my favorite thing to eat for breakfast. That's not it. She sent Henry with a tray to my room. I mean the guest room that Regina let's me rent for the past six months. She send me food to bed. One of her golden rules.

"Miss Swan, if there is something that is prohibit in this house besides fornication is food in the rooms. You are absolutely to never bring food to this room, understood?" Of course I just shook my head, and that only gain me another insult "I don't want any crochets invading my house, it's enough to have you here, I don't want any other animal" So now you can imagine my surprise when Henry came into my room with a tray full of food.

I always imagine that Regina compensates me with food, lately whenever she's been rude or mean to me, Sunday morning I always get a tray with breakfast in bed. I can't complain. Not really. I can't except that my jeans don't fit so lose anymore. I guess I've been putting some weight now.

Anyways I gotta go now. I have to prepare everything for tonight.

What am I going to do? Well just stick around and maybe if I feel like writing in this journal again I'll give you livid writing as what happens tonight in our first date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry 2**

Since this is my journal should I name it? Have a title or even a special code for it? Errr I don't know. I'll just keep calling it "Entry" whatever number it is for whenever I decide to write in.

So I'm back. Honestly when I started writing (yesterday) here, I had no idea as what I was going to do, Henry gave me this journal as a christmas present last year and I never thought I'll used until well… Now. I guess you could blame Regina for it. The damn woman is driving me crazy.

Remember I told you we had a date last night? Yeah, well no. But she would pay for this. Turns out to be that all along she was playing a dirty joke on me. Let me take you back to yesterday morning when it all started. As a good sport that I am, I went on a went to the groceries store to buy everything. My idea of a perfect first date with her majesty was for us to have a romantic dinner, not at the mansion, but with a homemade meal made by yours truly enjoying the moonlight next to the beach. So I went to the store and buy the salmon with the rest of the stuff that I was going to need. I know what you are thinking… EMMA SWAN COOKING? Well I didn't always eat fast food, and neither did I had a personal chef so I know how to cook, of course not as well as Regina, but I have my ways.

Anyways I went to the store and for my own fortune guess who was there… Yep. My parents! Okay, I know I'm all grown up and living on my own (shhh! Don't you dare to say other wise). Anyways as soon as she saw me, she and David came to talk to me.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Like if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Errr, I came to buy some supplies for tonight" I said as I gave her my best smile I could afford at the moment. David just smiled, thank goodness because I don't think I could survived a double parental questionary.

"What's tonight?"

"IhaveadatewithReginaandI'mcooking" wow I even surprised myself with how fast I said it. I swear, I thought MM eyes were going to pop. David just chocked on his own saliva as we both laughed at my mom's over dramatic reaction. I mean is not like I said I was going to have sex with Regina because god! Before that even happens we have to… I don't know? date?

Anyways after getting a lecture about not hurting or playing with Regina's feelings I came back home. To my luck Regina was working at the town office, so I had the mansion all to myself. Now that I think about it, why did my own mother gave me a lecture about Regina's feelings but said nothing about mine? Hey! I'm sensitive too, I'm as sensitive as a rose petal. I just like to play rough because well it serve me very well growing up. Still…

So since the house was empty I did what I had been dying to do for the past two weeks. Yup, as soon as I made sure no one was coming any time soon I got undress. There's something so ever liberating about walking around the house naked, I enjoy the chill air brush against my skin. Back when I used to live with my parents I wasn't able to do it for a while, but when I moved in with Regina, well let's just say I saw my chance and I took it like a champ.

Going back to my point, I cooked everything, loaded my little yellow beast with everything that we were going to need for the date, went to the room and got ready. Of course, I would of loved to surprise Regina with my good looking, bared body, but I didn't want to scare my child for the rest of his life. So instead I chose a pair of black leather pants, with a see-through black shirt; and the final touch, some fuck me red heels, I even made sure to wear cute lingerie, not anything was going to happen, but a woman needs to be ready for anything and everything. I'm sure I look hot as hell, even if Regina won't admitted I saw it in her eyes. Emma 1 - Regina 0

So by the time Regina coma home, I'm almost ready, waiting for her. I come down the stairs and I see her eyes scanning me. The thing is.. Well she and Henry weren't the only ones there… Nop, what Regina didn't dare to tell me was that Maleficent was coming over, to do who the fuck knows what. So when I asked to talk with Regina, much to my surprise I was met with the end of her stupid joke. Regina 10 Emma 1.

"Miss Swan, did you really think I agreed to have a date with you?" She was laughing and my blood was boiling.

"What the fuck Regina!"

"Language" she says as she rudely interrupting me.

"No. What the fuck! I cooked for you, I even got ready for you and this is what you do? Why couldn't you just say no, like a fucking normal person?" By now I'm almost screaming like a psycho. And what does Regina do? Nothing, her eyes are wide and her mouth mimicking her eyes. But she says nothing. I know she felt guilty because I could see it in her eyes. I was about to burst out so I start walking away from her.

"By the way there's some baked salmon with garlic and dijon in the counter, you and the dragon lady can have it" And with that I left. I was so embarrassed and so mad and so disappointed because out of everything that Regina could of done, leaving me hanging and playing me like that was not what I expected.

It might be childish of me but I refuse to cross a single word with her, yesterday morning she sent Henry with a tray of food, but I pretended to be sleeping and my door was lock. This time food won't fix what she has done. This time I want a real apology.

The thing is that I don't know where Regina and I are standing right now. It's confusing as hell. There's times when she gives me the impression that maybe she is interested in me and there's the other times when I feel like we are back to my first year living here. What I do have clear is that after what happen with the author and all things are quite different between us. Maybe me been the Dark One, has something to do with it. Is like Regina is always self aware of what she says around me. I'm not sentimental when it comes to it. Yes I lost myself the first few months when I turned into it. But now that Henry holds the dagger I can quite hold myself together, pretty decent. Still Regina keeps her distance in the subject.

I wish we could talk about what is happening like normal people; instead of going around it on our toes. If she doesn't like me that way she can say it. Is not like I actually expected her to like me. Nop. Not even a bit. Okay! I do. I'm dying for her to like me at least a bit as much as I do. It's been years of this fatal attraction. Of games. And I don't know journal. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the scary cat I am and would just launch myself to Regina and kiss her. Maybe one say I will…

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 3**

Well I'm here again. It's been a long day. Things aren't exactly good around here right now. After I made a fool out of myself with her majesty three weeks ago, things went down the hill. I kinda, sorta regret doing what I did, but hey! I was in pain, well not pain, but I was like a dog with rabies, so when I refused to eat her "apology breakfast" I also happen to unwrap a war, and by now we know Regina Mills does not take things lightly. As her usual she took it up her ass and she's doing my life a living hell.

I'm the one who should be furious, planning a massacre as vengeance, but that's in the past now. I honestly feel bad for the kid. He's stuck mid fire. At first Regina and I tried to hide what was happening between us from him, but we failed. The kid it's too smart to be lie too. Bless my genes because I'm convince the kid is just as smart as I am. I don't care what other people say. He's just as smart as his Ma. Anyways Henry was quick to sense the tension between Regina and I.

"Hey kid" I said when I noticed him standing by the door of my room "What's up?"

"Mom said that its dinner time" I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, so typical of her majesty; always sending Henry to do her job.

"Tell your mom I'm not hungry, but thank you" I felt his eyes over me, so I pretended to be super busy reading some reports.

"Ma, what's happening? Are you guys fighting again?" He sat next to me, you know that look some people give you when they mean business? Well he had that same look blasted all over his face. God sometimes he could be just like Regina's mini her.

"Nothing is happening kid, I promise" I ruffled his hair and got up, I didn't have the guts to lie to him and remain sitting right in front of him.

"Ma stop lying. You and mom barely cross any words now, and most of the time she uses me to talk to you. Whatever it is just apologize already?"

What! I almost lost it there. My kid, my child, my own flesh was blaming me for everything. I just took a deep breath, counted backwards and smiled.

"I will apologize when she does it too" With that I left the room, got my car keys, my jacket and drove for what felt hours, in reality was just a few minutes. I didn't even know I had driven to the view. I was glad that sitting there I could be all by myself and think. I needed to do a lot of it.

After that the days seem to be more lonely. I guess Regina got the memo I didn't want her food. I mean I miss that forever heaven tasting lasagna or how crispy she left my bacon, but no way Jose, I was apologizing first. So Granny's food was my best companion until then.

And so, some more days went by, the other night I crossed my path with her and damn did she look amazing. I don't know, I used to think that Regina was some beautiful goddess, but that was until I saw her without make up, with out her mayoral outfits, with out her killer heels. Yeah, it was until then. Then everything changed.

It wasn't until my first night living here that I knew goddess was too little to describe Regina Mills because a goddess was too below her. There is nothing more beautiful than Regina without a drop of make up, wearing nothing but a pair of silk pants a top that matches the pants just well. You know why I think she looks her best then? Well it's simple. She looks human, she looks real, just like me and everyone else. And yet, her beauty manages to take my breath away.

"You- you look great Regina" I said, I didn't even get time to think if I should say it or not. I had word vomit.

"Miss Swan, if this is you trying to apologize… Apology not accepted" She eyed me up and down, ugh how much I hate when she does that.

"What? No, if someone has to apologize here that's you!" I said as I pointed at her. I swear if her arched eyebrow could kill anyone my death body would be buried somewhere in her garage by now.

"Excuse me? Why would I want to apologize to you?"

"Well let me see, you left me hanging when you knew well we had a date just to embarrass me, trying to buy my forgiveness with breakfast and not apologizing? Yeah that seems like enough for me"

"Miss Swan are you seriously still whimpering about that? That was three weeks ago!" No need to get all exalted about it. Geez.

"And after three weeks I'm still waiting for an apology"

"You are a child" She got up. Uhhh no! Hell no! She was not about to get away. Specially not after three weeks. She needed to apologize.

"Just say you're sorry and I'll let you leave" I said standing at the door with both of my arms extended so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Miss Swan please, it's almost midnight and I had a long day" She tried to exit, but her attempt failed. Yup I was a human wall.

"Two simple words Regina"

"And what for? Would that let you sleep at night dear?" She was furious and damn another opportunity to hide my body in the garage came as she arched her eyebrow again.

"Common Regina, don't you think I deserve it? I even cooked for you!" Wow was I really begging? Don't judge. I just wanted an apology and the hope that things were going to go back to normal.

"If it let's you sleep, I'm sorry Miss Swan" But she didn't look at me

"Thank you" I said stepping forward Regina. we were so close, so close that I could smell her shampoo, apples and peppermint. Weird combination if you ask me, but it makes Regina smell so, so good. Our eyes locked into each other, and for a moment there I thought we were about to kiss, but then…

"Mom!" Came from upstairs. Way to kill the moment kid! Every since then, which it really hasn't been that long. That was Friday, and today is Monday night, we have been smiling at each other. Stealing glances at each other when we think we aren't paying attention, but the truth is that we are always aware of it.

I told you, living with Regina has it's highlights but it also has it's darker side. Anyways I think we are both doing progress. Slowly but surly. I mean smiles and stares? We weren't there a month ago. I mean I'm ready living with her, what's next? Marriage?

* * *

 **Any mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta for the moment.**

 **Leave reviews please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry 4**

You know that expression you never know what you have until it's lost?

Well I am now well damn aware why they say it! It's been a day since I lost my iPod and I can't find it. Not that I really use it, like I hardly ever have time, if I'm not at work, I'm with the kid, if I'm not with the kid I'm with my parents and little Neal, and if it's not with them, well then.. Then I'm following Regina like a puppy. Don't get me wrong, I'm hardly complaining.

Recently things have turned around and taken a great next step. I mean we still haven't gone to an official date, but hey! She is finally and completely calling me by my name. "Emma" I know it's nothing big, and probably I shouldn't be making a big fuzz about it, but damn does my name sound just fucking great coming out of Regina Mills's mouth. It's like the angels came down to Earth, it's my favorite new melody, forget the noise the grilled cheese makes when it's been made. Regina is 10x better. If I could hear her saying it all day I probably would.

You know what's weird? I notice I've been writing here. Like well not often because it's been like two months since I started this journal and this is barley what Entry 4? But what I think it's weird is that I actually take the time to write the dialogue of what happen. I mean I don't think anyone would ever read this, but just in case ya know?

Anyways I think tonight I want to talk about my past. It's been about a year or so since I had my last nightmare. Okay maybe less, I don't really sleep. But last night was one I wasn't expecting to see any time soon. I was back in my last last foster home, you know the one where Lily made me leave? Well I was with them and it was so random because I was all grown up and so where the boys and the adults were old. I was holding a baby in my hands, it was a cute little shit by the way.

"Emma we are so so disappointed in you."

"We trusted you" She said as she took the baby away from me. It was like they were taking a part of me.

"No please! I ca- I can explain" I said reaching for the baby boy once again, but he was denied to me.

"No Emma, it's too late, this baby would stay with us and you? You will go back to been a street rat" He said so harshly to me. And then one of the boys kick me making me fall into a portal, but while I was falling I could see them. I could see all of them and the baby, crying and reaching for me. But I couldn't. Then suddenly I landed on the hard ground, hitting my head really bad.

I was in the Enchanted Forest, I know this because ever since I went there it's like the place was burned into my skull. But I was alone again, I was the Dark One again. Confined to my loneliness and the dark power that lived in me. It wasn't until I reached to my castle then I felt someone following me. It was young boy,

"Hey buddy" I said, making a fire ball with my hand to lighting the room. The boy took a few steps back, afraid of me "Oh no, no, I won't hurt you" I said making the fire die in my hand. "My name is Emma, what's yours?"

He ran into me, his small arms clutch against my legs, he was shivering.

"Hey, it's okay buddy no one is going to hurt you" I said reaching down to him, but when I saw him into the eyes, it was Henry, a toddler Henry, and god did my heart break, my head was bombard with the memories Regina gave me, and they hurt. They hurt because they weren't real, they weren't my memories but Regina's.

When I managed to open my eyes once more I was alone, standing in front of a grave with my name. That was all, "Emma Swan," no loving daughter, no loving wife, no loving friend. Nothing, and it hit me, I died alone. I had gave Henry away, pushed everyone away and I was alone. And that was exactly how I had died. But you see, I couldn't really find the reason for this nightmare. Most of the times I find a reason for them. But this time I didn't. Nothing made sense.

So I went to check on Henry, don't judge, I know I can get all paranoid like someone is going to break into the house and find me in nothing but my panties and a tank top. But I just can't help to find it so confutable to sleep like this and because I know Henry and Regina are sleeping I don't mind walking around the house like this. Besides Regina has already seem me in my underwear. Let's say she had a good eye candy from me ;)

Anyways when I opened the door his bed was empty. Henry wasn't there, so you might figure that I did freak out.

"Henry! Henry!" I started shouting while searching all the rooms, nothing came back.

"Henry!" I shouted a little more louder.

"Miss Swan! What is this all fuzz about?" oh no! Her majesty had awaken in a bad mood.

"It's Henry, he's not in his room! Go back in there, there might be someone in the house" I told her, checking the rest of the second floor.

"Nonsense Miss Swan" She said stepping our of her room, carefully closing the door behind her. "Henry is just find sleeping in my bed"

"Wha" I wasn't able to finish my sentence

"Miss- Emma, are you alright?" Regina said taking my face into her hands, her eyes were scanning my face like a scanner scans bar codes. Vicious and fast.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. I wasn't. I was freaking out because a nightmare. That was embarrassing enough for me to turn the color of a tomato and at the same time I was trying to hide almost dried tears.

"Then why are you screaming like a lost boy?" I hadn't notice Regina was holding my hands.

"I just- I had a nightmare okay, then I went to check on Henry and he wasn't there, I freak out"

She then hug me. You don't understand is not just a simple "oh silly you" hug, no! it was a "I understand your pain" hug coming from Regina. I nearly died in her arms.

"Come sleep with us" She said letting go of me and pulling me by the hand. Yes, that night I slept with Regina and Henry. It was probably the best thing that has happen to me in a little while. But nothing tops it off like waking out to Henry's arms around me. I guess sometime during the night he saw me there and snuggled with me. Regina was close enough to him, but not enough to bother him. I know she just wanted to keep a distance, not to rush his affection towards her you know?

I know it's been a while and the fact that Henry came to her in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare meant the world to her. Yet, she was keeping her distance while I just wanted to be close to them, so without moving much I let my arm fall on top of Henry and her side. Yup, I could definably get used to it. You know, the feeling of having my family so close to me. My family…

* * *

 **Any comments, concerns, hate please do leave me a review and I'll keep it in mind next time I write :)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

 **I was wondering, how's everyone liking this format? I'm trying to be as Emma like as possible. So leave a review and tell me what you think :) Also thank you so much for all the followings and favoriting, it means so much to me! You guys rock!**

* * *

 **Entry 5**

At this point in my life I don't know if I should freak out and install security cameras or just ignore it and let it go. I mean I live in Storybroke, a freaking town full of fairytale characters. I live with the infamous Evil Queen, well not evil, just a queen. But anyways I got flowers today, not just any kind of flowers, but roses. They're yellow, they remind me of my hair for some strange reason. When I woke up this morning and decided it was time to get up I was heading to the kitchen when I almost step on this base of flower with yellow roses, it didn't have a card, or a note or anything that could hint me towards who sent them to me.

Typically I asked Regina because not to brag about it, but things are heading up north. After the night we all sleep together she seems to be more font of me, of course that doesn't mean the bartering and the stubbornness has stop, if anything it had just went up to a new level. Bt when I asked her my answer a "Stop imagining it, it wont happen" as an answer. Ouch! I mean why can't I just get a "I didn't do it Emma," no, I have to get the mean answer, but hey! Not complaining, I think I would die if she went easy on me. I love her feisty .

After what feels like ages of eating Granny's fast food I gave in and I am now back to eating Regina's delicious homemade food. God I missed her lasagna, or her salads. I mean I still sometimes take her some kale salad to her office, but I don't dare to eat that. It's just like eating lives with some weird ass honey-lime dressing. I honestly don't know how Regina gets to be so curvy and have that to kill for body if she only eats like a bunny. Anyways I missed her food and now I get to enjoy it every time I come home on time!

Henry is much happier now that we are not fighting as much, and so am I.

So after the mysterious flowers were left at my door I've been a little paranoid, but just a little, not too much.. Okay fine! I've panicking! At first I thought it was Hook, but it can't be him, after I became the Dark One and disappeared for months.. Well let's just say he wasn't too happy when it was Regina to find me and bring me home, and he wasn't happier when he found out I was moving in with her. I mean is not my fault that Regina and I have this incredible chemistry that screams nuclear bomb from miles away. The attraction is there, is just that our timing hasn't been the best. First was the Graham part, then Neal, then Hook and the forest boy came along and well.. Then I promised to find her, her happy ending and at some point I was legally blind and thought it was that crap smelling dude. Let's just say I'm happy it's not him. If you ask me I think it's time for Regina to try and innie and not an outtie. But that's a discussion for another day.

Anyways today when I got to the office I found a little note from my.. Let's call him "stalky;" anyways I found a little note from him, he wants me to meet him tomorrow night at this restaurant, he didn't leave a name or anything, just the time and place. Oh and he also asked me to wear a dress? Like would you like anything else? Do you want me to curl my hair? Shave my legs? Wear lipstick? Uh-uh! No one can tell me what to do, but I will wear a dress. Don't judge, but I do know hot to rock dresses.

Want to know something funny? Regina was jealous.

"Miss- Emma! You are late for dinner" She said setting me up a plate. Yep! That's right, I come home late and she still prepares me my plate.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with paper work and then I found a note from stalky and I lost tract of time"

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" I said looking up to her with my mouth half way full.

"That. Faking a stalker, whatever you are trying to achieve Emma, it won't work on me" You see, I told you everything has always to be about her.

"Well I'm not doing anything your majesty, I'm telling you, someone sneak into the house some time last night and left the roses at my door, and he also took the time to drop a note at the office. All of this without getting caught. He must really like me" I said taking another fork with her delicious grilled chicken to my mouth.

"Well he must be blind" After that we didn't speak between us, we let Henry keep the conversation going. It's safer that way.

As usual before going to bed I do a house check up, make sure all door and windows are lock, you never know what kind of person can be waiting to get inside when it's late at night. Anyways I was making my usual check up when I saw Regina, she was in her office, she was writing in a little piece of paper, from where I was I couldn't really make out what the paper said, but what it did caught my eyes was the similarity that piece of paper had with the one stalky left me today at my office.

So I waited for her majesty to go to bed, when she did I sneak into her office like the pro ninja that I am. I started looking for the little paper to see if I could find it, instead you wanna know what I found?

It's going to get you as excited as it got me!

It was a receive from the floral store in town. Guess what Regina bought? A dozen of yellow flowers.

"Yes! I knew it!" I screamed a little too loud.

"Emma!" Opps. "What the hell do you think you are doing roaming in my office like a criminal?

"It was you! You are stalky" I said pointing at her and with my other hand showing her the receive.

"Nonsense" she said turning around, ready to run to her room, but before she could even do it, I ran to her, grabbing her right arm and turning her towards me.

"You know, if you wanted a date with me, you could of just ask" I said a little too close to her liking.

"So you could rube it in my face and leave me hanging? Uh-uh I don't think so Miss Swan" she struggled a little trying to get free from my hold.

"So we are back to Miss Swan uh?" I let her go before things get worst.

"No."

"Listen, I wouldn't do that to you, I like you way too much to just leave you hanging" I didn't think before I spoke. Oh-oh word vomit again "I know you think I'm not worthy of you, but if you give me a chance Regina, if you just give us a cha-"

"Good night Emma, don't forget, tomorrow go to Defonte's at 8 or you'll lose your one chance" and with that she left.

I know, I know what you are thinking, that I should probably get my revenge and leave her hanging, but the thing journal, well the thing is that I really, really like her, so I can't do that to her. Plus who would waste an opportunity to go to a Italian restaurant with Regina Fucking Mills? You gotta be out of your fucking damn mind to even think about it. It's been too long. And I don't want this chemistry between us to go to waste, so I'll take my chances. Besides, she did get me some pretty cute roses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry 6**

I never thought I was prude, I mean it doesn't bother me for people to see or even admire my body, that's why I work so hard for and mostly that's why I use skinny jeans. Gotta let people appreciate this hot stuff, but holy shit when it comes to Regina nothing can make me feel ready. First of all aren't you suppose to knock on someone's door before you go in? Apparently this manner does not apply to her majesty since I am living in the comfort of her house. No, it doesn't she just opens the door wide open and it doesn't matter if you by any chance were naked. Because obviously she thinks you always have to look decent in the other side of the room. So I guess it was a surprise for both of us.

"Emma" she said opening the door before I could even warn her or cover myself "Miss Swan!"

"Regina holy shit!" I said as my arms try to cover my boobs and well down there as well "Don't you know how to knock?" I'm pretty sure my cheeks were the color of tomato.

"This is my house, why should I" she says, still not looking away. At this moment I was so confuse I didn't know whether to cover up or uncover everything at once.

"What do you want Regina?"

"Mis- Emma, please cover up" She says finally turning around, the expression in her face telling me that a part of her didn't want to look away. Well at least I can say I made Regina Mills blush.

"Done" I said after I covered myself with the towel that was drying my hair.

"I just came to remind you to be at Defonte's today at 8. Good day Miss Swan"

She was soon out of my sight. Regina Mills would be the death of me. Please remember that when someone reads this in my grave.

The day at the Sheriff station is been really calm. Nothing has been the same after I became the Dark One, is like all those crazy situations went away now that I control this dangerous power, but if I'm honest I kind of appreciate it. I was getting tired of the constant rescuing I had to do. So I guess all of this is thanks to Regina as well. Not because I'm the Dark One, but because I can finally get to enjoy my family the way I couldn't and wouldn't before. After she rescued me; she help me settle down. Even if that meant living under the same roof.

Anyways time to talk about our date. May I say that the "No kissing" in the first date rule can suck my ass? Yes, that's how sucky the rule is!

I mean there was Regina Mills looking incredibly amazing as even in her super low v cut black dress and her fuck me heels that we all know drives me crazy, and then there was me, wearing a red dress that hugged all the right curves and black heels. We look like a power couple. Watch out Storybroke Swan Mills couple is coming for you! Anyways the dinner was just wonderful, when I got there I was received with yet another yellow rose by our waiter, "For the lady" he said as he hand me the rose. I was surprise as I let a chuckle come out. Stalky was Regina.

Soon he took me to our table, Regina had reserved a table outside, since the weather was too extreme, from our table we could see the ocean and still enjoy of the comfort the outside heater could give us. I'm pretty sure my nipples would of made their presents other wise, and after the surprise from this morning I don't think either of us wanted something like that to happen again.

"Regina" I said when I finally go the table "You look amazing"

Regina got up and dragged my chair out so I could sit "You look wonderful yourself dear" We sat down, did small talk and order our meal. Everything was going too good to be true.

"You know, if I would of known you were going to wear that dress in our second date I would of totally blown you off in our first date too" I said teasing, that earn me a smirk and a kick by the fuck me heels in my chin. "Hey! That hurt"

"You know, if I would of known I was going to kick you, I would of blown it off too" she said laughing, I went with it and laughed too.

After dinner we both took a walk by the beach, heels in hand, just enjoying of the night. But knowing me I had to achieve more. So I grabbed her hand, at first I think I startled her, I quickly regretted the move, but before I could even drop her hand, she gave it a little squish and gave me a smile.

"I hope you are having a good time. I know I am" she said looking at me and then away.

"I am" I said. I brought us to a stop and show her a bench where we could sit down for a while.

"Regina"

"Yes?"

"Would you accept to go on another date with me, I don't know later this week" I was crossing everything I could cross hoping the answer would be a yes.

"Henry has school during the week" was her answer. Errr I don't need you reminding me that. I live with you and the kid. I know that. Was my mental answer.

"Yeah, but I'm asking YOU out" I said poking her in the arm.

"I don't know Emma, this date is not over yet and you already want another one?"

"Well yeah, and I want another and another one and another" I was aiming for a kiss at the time, I was so close to her, that I could feel her breath. And just when I was about to go for it..

"Miss Swan I don't kiss in the first date" Fuck. Me.

That's it. That's all. I wanted to die and then died again, so I pushed away and look at her in the eyes to see if she was joking, but no. She was dead ass serious.

"Yeah, me either" I said trying to playing it off.

After that we each drove a car home, I said good night to her in the staircase as I kissed her hand.

"You never answered me" I said as I held her hand in mines. It felt so good, so natural.

"Yes," she said snitching her hand and walking up. Yup. Ladies and gentlemen I have a third. No wait, a second date with Regina Mills, and she didn't say anything about kissing then ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to say, thank you so much for the follows! You guys are amazing and I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Entry 7**

What exactly does one do when you finally find your iPod and all your music has been deleted and exchanged with Ukrainian- American classical pianist Valentina Lisitsa? I mean common! What happen to my running jams, or my soft indie rock? I know what happen… It's gone. It's lost. It's dead, and all thanks to one person. Regina Mills. Yup I knew losing my iPod in the house of hell would bring something bad. Never did I thought that my music would be replaced with hers.

So typical of Regina.

You know those days when you wake up in such a good mood, you sleep wonderfully, nothing hurts, and it's just so damn good to be alive, and then your blather is like "Hello I'm here and about o explode" so you have to go to the bathroom and pee, eventually you check yourself in the mirror, fix your hair and all? Well mine was kind of like that until I got to the hair part.

My hair was a while mess, and not the type of mess which you hope someone one day will find extremely attractive and love it. No, it was the type of hair where you are only a few minutes away from shaving it. I hate my hair in days like this because no matter what I do to it, it won't stay the way I want it, so I just leave it flat. Ugh, sometimes I think I'm jealous of Regina's fucking perfect hair.

So after our date last night things have been like normal. If I expected her to be kissy, kissy, hug, hug, I was dead wrong! She still calls me Ms. Swan around Henry even though the kids knows we went out in a date. She still gives me the cold shoulder now and then, but when we are alone, well that's totally different, she lets her walls down, I get to see that beautiful smile of hers. Sometimes I feel like that smiles illuminates my dark heart.

Of course she would never hear it. I'm not one to be smushy and all romantic. Okay fine I am, but you can't blame a girl for enjoying all the fine little things about life. Regina in the other side… Well she's a hard egg to crack.

"Good morning gorgeous" I told her as I saw her come into the kitchen. Damn she knows how to wear a power suit, she can rock them. I love the black one she wears so often, sometimes I wonder if she knows how great her ass looks in that…

"Miss Swan" she said arching her brow and tilting her head to me.

"What? Henry is not even home!" I said in my defense. See hard egg.

"Fine, good morning Emma"

"How did you sleep?" I hand her her grape fruit.

"Really good, the wine from last night did an amazing job at soothing my sleep"

"I can see that, you look extremely beautiful this morning" I said, and without hesitating I left a kiss in her cheek before exiting the room, I had to get to work. Let's just say I didn't need to see her face to know she was touching her cheek and smiling.

Being able to work was a plus in my life. Is not that I don't like being home and sleep all day. Let's be honest. Who doesn't enjoy being lazy? I do, but after a while I get bored of being home alone. Last time we tried I end it up spying in Regina's room and what's even worst, I got caught by her. Not a pretty memory.

Anyways being away from the house gives me the chance to plan things, or send things. For example today I sent Regina some flowers. I send her some Larkspur, they mean "Beautiful Spirit," because I think she has one of the most beautiful spirits I have ever known. I also send her a card that read:

 _Regina,_

 _I hope this simple, yet beautiful flowers can brighten your day,_

 _they are not as beautiful as you are, but they are close game._

 _They are Larkspur, it mean beautiful spirit, and if I'm damn honest,_

 _I think everything about you it's beautiful._

 _See you tonight._

 _Emma._

That earned me lunch sent to my office. Grilled cheese. My favorite and although I know Regina hates it's I still eat it. I'm a strong undefended woman, who needs her grills cheese like she needs air.

"Ma"

"What's up kid?" he look suspicious tonight.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" was that fear that I saw?

"Well you have been all smiles and shit"

"Language Henry Daniel Swan Mills, if your mom hears you, she'll have my head for dinner" Jesus, you curse ones in front of him and he thinks he can openly do it.

"Sorry. It's just that you look different. Almost like you are back to your old self"

And that's when it hit me. My old self. The savior. I haven't been her in a long while now. I almost forgot what it is to have light magic. Being the dark one takes so much out of me. I have to control every emotion I feel, never let it go over board because my magic works with my emotions and that can be dangerous.

"Nah, everything is the same, let's go have dinner before you mom kills me"

"She wouldn't" Henry says as he exits my room.

If there's something I love about living here is the food. I already said it, and I'll say t again. Her food is just amazing. I'm pretty sure that by now, Regina knows that the way to my heart is through my stomach.

Anyways, I think I spend a great amount of my day just thinking of her. This is the start, it could be the start of something beautiful or something catastrophic. She could be my undoing. But I know deep down where the last drop of goodness in my heart that she's my savior. I trust her. I need her, but most importantly, I love her. And it has taken me so long to see it, to believe it, and to feel it. When we first met we were enemies, then we were a team, and now, well I want to be more.

I'm working my way to it. Regina I'm coming for you. This is the start of something beautiful.

* * *

 **Please leave comments, dislikes and concerns :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**My** **apologies, I didn't update for what felt years, but I got caught up with school, family and friends. So here it's todays update. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll like to dedicate this one chapter to my dear friend Joana, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Entry 8**

Wow, so it's being like tree weeks since I last wrote here. Things are hectic. And when I say hectic I don't mean as hectic like when Regina stopped cooking dinner. No I mean hectic as in my magic got out of control and I lost my hair.

I know what you are thinking, how the fuck did she lose her hair? Well I accidentally casted a spell, I was trying to get undress with magic and instead I went bold. So after hearing a well deserved lecture from her Majesty, our weekly magic training is back. And if you thought light magic training was hard, try dark magic. And not just any magic, the Queen of Darkness dark magic. I swear I miss my light magic now. Much easier. But hey! At least I get to share time with her Majesty.

Have I mention how extremely attractive she looks in her pajamas? Because she does.

So now that we are talking bout her Majesty, I guess it's a good time to mention the hottest making out session we had.

"Common Regina open the door" I said as I was knocking on her bedroom door.

"Go away Ms. Swan" she said for the third time. So instead of knocking I opened the door myself. To my surprise Regina was applying lotion to her legs. She was wearing a long, silky gown, one of her legs up in her bed, exposing her long, olive leg to my eye. And God did I stared. As soon as she saw me standing there, she lowered her leg and walked up to me. She invaded my personal space

"See anything you like dear?" She said seductively, I think it's pointless to say that I almost jumped her, but I didn't.

"Oh yes, I see a lot of things I like" I moved away from her before I lost my chill. "You see Regina, I like you, and seeing you in that situation does things to me that I will simply not explain because I'm pretty sure you know them" I told her sitting on her bed, I grabbed the lotion bottle. I patted my hand against the bed.

Regina sat next to "Do I now?" She asked smirking, she raised her gown exposing her left leg, "Would you mind?" She said laying her down in mine, I took my key and I applied some lotion in her soft skin. As soon as my hand made contact with her leg, I felt how it burned me. She was fired and I was a forest. Wow, how corny, does it even make sense?

Anyways after our lotion session, I remembered why I was there, "So did you have fun changing my music?" I asked as I kept robing my hand against her leg,

"Very much, I hope you enjoy it and educate your ears to real music" she got up, I quickly missed her body next to mines.

"I knew it was you" I said following her, she was putting her hair in a low pony tail, I could't help but to stare at her in the mirror, suddenly our eyes locked hard on each other. A shy smile spreading in my face. A smirk in hers. "I'm going to kiss you now" I said as I turned her around to face me. She was trembling in my arms. I froze.

"Emma" she softly whispered, her eyes not moving from mine. The moment felt so intense in that moment. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my rib case and kick me in the stomach to get the air out of my lungs as well.

I felt her moving closer, her forehead rested against mine, she smells like vanilla and cinnamon, that's such a rare combination, but it's Regina Mills who I am speaking of, our breathing became one and as I softly robbed my nose against hers, I got my confidence back, I grabbed her face with my hands and I kissed her softly. I was barely a peck, but that peck led to a more worked kiss and next thing you know we are both in bed, making out, kissing, touching. I swear I lost myself in her, but it wasn't because of the knock on the door that we stopped. If not I think we would of hit third base and score for Emma! But nop. Henry was knocking because he wanted to know if he could go to bed late.

Way to kill the mood kid.

Anyway, every since that night Regina and I have being sneaking around and stealing kisses from each other. I feel like a teenager all over again.

But ya, that's my life as for right now. Pretty cool right?

Oh yeah, Regina insists that I let her tell my mom we are dating. She won't tell Henry, but she would tell Mary Margaret. Such :) a :) wonderful :) family :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Super short chapter. Sorry I haven't had that much time to write :(**

* * *

 **Entry 9**

Is there such a thing as blue balls for a lady? Because if there is I totally got a case of blue lady balls myself. Every since Henry interrupted us last week, Regina won't allow me into her room, let alone kiss her. Is not that I haven't help myself, but is not the same as someone else doing it for me. Wow, I think I sound like a horny teenager.

Anyways things are moving along, Regina and I went to another date last Friday, as she wanted, I allowed her to tell my mom that we are dating. You should of seen Mary Margarets face, she was pale. Well more pale than usual, she stopped breathing and I swear she almost had a heart attack. I got everything in video. David was as chill as a cucumber, apparently he had the feeling? Anyways my parents know.

Now the question that could win a million dollars is, how the fuck does one ask Regina Mills to be their girlfriend? Do you just simply pop the question? Do I cook for her? Do I prepare a weekend away for only the two of us? Does she even want to go away with me?

I'm so confuse. She makes me so nervous, I just want things to go smooth ya know? So if ya got any suggestions, hit a girl up?

Blah. Like a journal can actually write back. I guess I got myself a date with Google to see if I can come up with something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi,**

 **I'm sorry I took so long for this!**

* * *

 **Entry 10**

So I discovered that Google it's full of ideas on where or what to do on a date. But I had to ask someone who I could actually trust with the right answer. Henry, after all the kid knows Regina better than anyone.

Okay so the kid said that I should take her to a fancy restaurant and all of that, but in my opinion that shit is too corny and not something neither Regina or me would enjoy, so I made my own version of a fancy date without the fancy restaurant, and half the town staring at us like we have something in our faces. And no, I did not order her kale salad from Granny's. This time I ordered something a little extra special.

So quick question, you want the short story or the long, boring version? Short one is what you get. Get over it!

So I took Regina to my favorite place in town, from there you can see the whole town and the lights from all the houses, meanwhile if you look up you can watch the starts. If shared with the right person it's actually a really romantic place. With us, I took a few blankets and pillows, I made us one of those boho looking forts. Some Christmas lights too, just so it wasn't too dark and I didn't trip or something. I told ya, I wanted it to be smooth and smooth as hell it was! Anyways I took a basket with food from Georgie's Italian place, some of her favorite whine. Hot chocolate and your girls were ready for our date.

When I went to pick her up, I stopped by the flower shop and got her white orchids. Those are her favorites. She has them in her office, house, everywhere! I'm not kidding.

If you must know every detail, I was wearing a see-through shirt, some dark jeans and my high top boots. She, for once was wearing jeans, and one of her bottom up shirts. She look fantastic, I love it when Regina leaves her face almost natural. She loved the flowers, and my ass got a thank you kiss. Emma 1 - Regina 0.

Anyways I drove us to the spot, we had casual dinner, and some small talk, she seems really nervous, almost like she was waiting for me to do something or for something to happen. I guess Regina wasn't expecting her gift! When it was almost time to come back home, she stood up and started walking towards the car, I grabbed her hand and turn her around. I held her in my arms, she was cold, I look up to the sky and so she did.

"Emma, don't you think we could look at the sky from a warmer place?" she told me, her voice was sultry and low. God! I could of take her there. But we were in a date and I was being a gentlewoman! Anyways back to the point. I told her to look back, I showed her the star that shinned the brightest and she look me in the eye,

"That's for you, it's called Sadalsuud, it means the 'luckiest of lucky'" I gave her a small kiss on her nose, "Regina Mills, you make me feel like the luckiest woman on Earth every time I get to hold you in my arms, every time we speak, every time you look at me, and I know how corny I must be sounding right now, but there is something I am dying to ask" I was sweating bullets, and all she did was look at me in the fucking eyes. Kill me! "Would you make me the happiest woman by being my girlfriend?"

She didn't even answer, she just kissed me! And god if I wanted to take her before, now I was dying to do so. We kissed for a while more and then I drove us home. I kissed her once more at the porch, after that we both went to sleep onto different rooms.

And that my fellow journal is how I got the girl!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **So before you all tell me that you will destroy me even if is the last thing you do, I want to apologize. The past year was crazy. It was my fraduating year at community college, got involve in missionary work, was working 3 jobs and still had to make time for the family. But I did not forget this story and I intend to finish it! So enjoy.**

 **Leave comments or whatever you guys want :)**

* * *

 **Entry 11**

It must have been past 8 in the morning. I know because I was still in bed dreaming about unicorn stickers and flower fields… anyways I heard the door of my room open. But I was too damn tired to even open my eyes, so I waited for the intruder to say something, it never did. Instead, I felt how my bed dipped from one side as the sheets were lifted. It wasn't till I turned around that I got to see who it was. And let me tell you, you don't even have a clue!

Regina fucking Mills, was wrapping her arms around me, wearing a baby blue silk gown, messy hair, makeup free face and what I'm pretty sure was lip gloss. What a sight! I'm pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot!

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Why couldn't I say something like, good morning her majesty came for a morning fuck? Just kidding. I would be dead before I finished that sentence!

"I can't come and wake up my princess in the morning?" Wait a ducking second! Did she say my princess? Am I dreaming? Am I forgetting… Oh my fucking god! Regina is my girlfriend and she's in my room, to wake me up, me, Emma Swan! I had a minor freaking out. I was static!

"Well if I knew this would happen the moment I made you my girlfriend, I would of done it sooner," I said as I leaned in for the most magical morning kiss. Her lips were soft, and you could taste the mint of her tooth paste. "Please do wake me up like this everyday"

I can't remember exactly how long we stayed like that, but let me tell you, falling asleep on Regina's arms has to be one of the things I have ever done. It doesn't compare to finally finding a bed after sleeping on the streets. It doesn't even compare to the taste of a fresh grilled cheese. I just can't explain it, but I hope I get to do it more often. Yet, it was something compared to the time Henry and I slept on her bed.

I attempted cooking one more time, I made breakfast for her and Henry, and by breakfast I mean a bagel with scrambled eggs, cream cheese and bacon. I even squeezed some fresh oranges! I even surprised myself with how domestic I can be! I guess it has to do with the memories Regina gave me…

Throughout the day whenever Regina and I were in the same room, I couldn't help but catch her staring at me, her eyes were soft, her posture so relaxed, I have never seen Regina so calmed, it made me want to kiss her. I just didn't quite have the balls for it?

We still needed to have the talk with the kid, and we still had to figure out how the whole thing was going to work out. I guess, I would have to find a new place to live. Living in the same house as your new girlfriend does is moving too fast. And knowing Regina she will freak out once the cold water hits her.

You know, maybe I can get away to sneaking into Regina's room at night and sleeping with her. Some Netflix and chill, ya know? ;)

Okay, maybe not the chill part, but maybe just some cuddling, some chatting, I love talking with Regina about a topic she's passionate about, her eyes have this little sparkle that drives me crazy. Yeah, maybe I will sneak in tonight.


End file.
